


White Zetsu Metamorphosis

by NoMoreVillains



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hypnotism, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreVillains/pseuds/NoMoreVillains
Summary: In which Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi fail to stop Kaguya and everyone trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi transform into White Zetsus.





	1. Karin White Zetsu Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

Inside her cocoon, Karin was done. She was satisfied and didn't need to dream anymore. She had gotten her revenge on her most hated enemy and had gotten Sasuke to smile after so long. Now she was ready. Now she can transform and join her brethren White Zetsu. Now she can serve Mistress Kaguya. Wait, who was Kaguya? White Zetsu? Why would she join those white things Madara created? She thought of those things and many more, but it seemed pointless now. She knew somehow that this was natural and that she must have known this was her fate: to become a soldier and protect Kaguya's world.

!

A few weeks went by and Karin's clothes disintegrated. She didn't feel any shame. She knew she wouldn't need them.

!

Some time later, the cocoon started to change. It actually started to compress around her form. Tiny details like the outlines of eyes, her nose and the bounds started to form around her arms and legs.

!

After a few days, Karin's eyes turned from the Rinnegan's reflection into yellow. She didn't even notice.

!

A couple of days later, Karin's hair began to recede until it was short enough to be a boy's. A couple more days later, it changed from scarlet red to green.

!

Two months later, Karin's skin color took a drastic change. It went from a peach color to chalk white, and jagged lines appeared all over. She smiled. She was almost ready.

!

Karin spent the remaining time she had being in the Infinite Tsukuyomi by having her personality drained as well. With her free will gone, she will become what she was meant to be: not a kunoichi nor a lover to Sasuke Uchiha, but an obedient soldier loyal to Mistress Kaguya. And with the female alien's voice in her mind telling her what she should be, she smiled and listened. This was her destiny.  
!

A year passed. Everything that was Karin was gone. Now White Zetsu was in her place. And she couldn't have been more happier. She didn't wait long to be free. The thread connecting his neck to the Shinju broke and he fell to the ground, landing on with a thud. She looked around and grinned. Surrounding her were thousands of her brethren. All of them strong, all of them willing to serve.

She didn't realize it, but the White Zetsu that stood next to her were once Orochimaru, Suigetsu and Jugo. All of them stripped of their original selves, just like her. But it didn't bother her. She wasn't meant to feel bothered, she was meant to carry out her Mistress Kaguya's orders. She must protect her mistress' world along with her brethren.


	2. Hinata White Zetsu Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinata's turn to be transformed into White Zetsu.

In the world conjured for Hinata Hyūga in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she married Naruto, the hero of the five great nations. She later gave birth to a son named Boruto and a daughter named Himawari. Neji was alive and was a proud uncle, always waiting for the opportunity to play with his favorite nephew and niece. She watched Naruto, as always, as he ascended to take his place as Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves. She watched as peace disseminated throughout the five nations and her friends settled into a life of peace and happiness with children of their own. She watched Boruto grow into an almost mirror image of his father at the same age, a walking attitude problem. Himawari was an angel, except for when she wasn't, usually whenever Boruto made her angry (he vowed never to do that again when she awakened her Byakugan). Hinata was loved. She had everything she always wanted. She was happy.

In real life however, Hinata, along with all her friends, her family and pretty much everyone else on the planet was tethered to the Shinju tree and cocooned. Their chakra was being drained, used to create a new chakra fruit for Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. All for a good cause, however. Kaguya was creating an army to prepare for the invasion of two of her clan's descendants. They wanted her power, and so, she will use as much as the people of this world to make her army. Everyone else will be spared, but hypnotized into worshiping her as their goddess again. Oh, and she will have no children this time. She can't let anyone take away what was hers ever again.

The first thing that was gone was Hinata's clothes. She didn't even notice them disintegrate.

A year passed. Hinata was being drained of everything. Her chakra was almost entirely gone along with her jutsus, and soon everything else would too.

Another year passed. Hinata was starting to resemble a mummy having been drained of chakra. Now her body was being drained as well. Her skin tightened against her body, her hair was losing its natural color and her eyes had lost her Byakugan. The dream was coming to an end.

As the years went by, Hinata's self was being drained along with what was left of her chakra. Her thoughts were replaced with orders from someone named Kaguya-hime. Orders on how to be a proper soldier to follow her into battle. Hinata listened to them with no hesitation.

After a couple more years, what was left of Hinata in the cocoon was nothing more than a withered husk with no sense of self, just like all her friends and family. Now the second phase can begin as the cocoon very slowly started to tighten itself around her body.

A year later, the cocoon had almost become a second skin. Arms and outlines of facial features started to appear on the cocoon as her body started the second change.

A couple of years later, the legs had formed as well.

Finally, the cocoon started to peel away after a month. Underneath it was not Hinata. The skin was chalk white with jagged lines, the hair was short and green, and the eyes were yellow. In Hinata's place was White Zetsu, the perfect soldier for Kaguya and one of millions just like her. And with none of their original selves' personalities and defining features.

Kaguya smiled. An army of a million strong, plus her own power. Her two usurping relatives will never stand a chance. She will save her world and rule it once more. Now all she had to do was train them to prepare for the upcoming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Sai White Zetsu Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai is next to be transformed into White Zetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sai was happy. He was able to express that happiness through his smile. Everyone said that his smile was the greatest in the Hidden Leaf Village and was able to connect people with it. Even Naruto boasted it.

(!)

In real life, Sai was tied to the Shinju Tree along with everyone else. Naruto wasn't there to save them. Oh, well. Sai will come to learn how to express himself once he becomes a White Zetsu soldier. Kaguya-hime would make sure of that once she drains him dry.

(!)

In the first month, Sai's clothes disappeared first. His cocoon kept him warm and he didn't notice a thing.

(!)

Sai's chakra was being drained as the months went by. His art jutsus were gone in no time.

(!)

Years passed, and Sai's body was starting to show certain changes, although there weren't that much to begin with. His hair color was starting to fade and his normally black eyes that reflected the Rinnegan had changed yellow. In fact, the only thing that hadn't changed was his pale skin.

(!)

Another year passed and Sai's jutsu were entirely gone. No longer would he be able to paint and give life to his creations again. Literally.

(!)

Another year passed and Sai's body began to be drained as well as his chakra. His bones poked through his skin, his muscles began to recede and his eyes were beginning to be sucked into his sockets. Yet he wasn't dying, but being preserved so that he can be rebuilt.

(!)

Another year passed and Sai's self was being erased. He started to lose touch of who he was. But something else was taking place in who he is, words of a female telling him to accept his position and his place as a soldier. Only then will he no longer stand out like he did. Sai listened and obeyed like a proper soldier.

(!)

In no time, what was left of Sai was nothing more than a dried up husk with no trace of him whatsoever. Now the cocoon can begin the next process and started to fuse to his skin.

(!)

A year passed and the cocoon started to become like a second skin. The facial features were pressed to the point that one could see the outlines of a nose, eyes and a mouth. Soon, the arms were tightly bound as well as the legs.

(!)

Another year passed and soon, the bound body started to become more outlined and features such as the toes and fingers were wrapped as well.

(!)

Sai was gone, and in his place was White Zetsu. A soldier loyal to Kaguya-hime. But he didn't care anymore. Before he became a soldier, he stuck out like a sore thumb due to his awkwardness. Now he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Everyone was the same as him, just as it should be. Now he and his fellow soldiers needed to ready themselves for the coming war with the two interlopers.


	4. Ino White Zetsu Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino turns into White Zetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Ino Yamanaka was blushing with embarrassment. Two of the most beautiful boys in the world, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai were fighting over her, the most beautiful woman in the Hidden Leaf Village. Even her dad who survived the war was laughing as she contemplated her dilemma while jealous Sakura Haruno growled in the background. So hard to chose. Ino didn't want to disappoint either man but she couldn't decide who was the right boy. Sasuke was handsome and brooding, while Sai, while strange, actually called her beautiful. Oh, so hard to decide. Maybe she should ask her dad and pray he won't make fun of her.

(!)

In the real world, Ino giggled in her sleep as she remained tied to the Shinju Tree. Her problems would soon be gone. In the next few years, Ino would transform from being the most beautiful kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village to being just another soldier loyal to Kaguya-hime.

(!)

Ino's clothes and hair tie disintegrated first after a year, leaving her hair lose and stark naked. Normally, she would be embarrassed and angry, but her mind was too trapped in the genjutsu to care. Finally, she chose Sai as her lover and Sakura get to have Sasuke after all.

(!)

A year later, Ino's chakra was drained along with her jutsu that were passed down from her family. Soon, the mind transfer jutsu would be forgotten.

(!)

Next, Ino's body became drained after a year. Her body started to shrivel, her breasts began to sag, her skin turned chalk white, her hair became short like a boy's and changed from blonde to green and her eyes changed from blue to yellow.

(!)

After that, Ino's personality became drained as well, along with her free will as her mind became a blank slate to be reprogrammed. No longer will she be the independent woman who longed for an affectionate man who admired her strength, but a loyal soldier. Ino listened to the alien female voice in her head giving her new commands and personality and Ino obeyed as she should.

(!)

Ino started to lose herself as the years went by. But it didn't matter to her anymore. She knew who she was: a soldier in development. She learned all this was planned many years ago by Kaguya-hime to protect her world. Ino felt foolish. All she learned, it was all a lie. She wasn't meant to be a kunuichi, but a soldier to protect the goddess of this world. She felt honored to help her princess in her time of need. And she was sure her friends and loved ones felt the same. Soon, she will drop the name Ino forever and become White Zetsu.

(!)

A year later, Ino had been rendered completely dry, drained of her life energy, personality and defining features. Her body was now ready for the second phase of her transformation.

(!)

As the years went by, the cocoon began to compress against the shriveled body, becoming like a second skin. It got so tight that one could see the outlines of the eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

(!)

Finally, Ino was gone as the thread connecting her snapped off. She was now White Zetsu, a soldier that cared not for beauty, only obedience. The only thing that was beautiful now was Kaguya-hime and White Zetsu will protect her as she reclaims the world as her own and rule over the people and protect them from the two invading interlopers.


	5. Gaara White Zetsu Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara turns into White Zetsu and finds new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Gaara dreamt of having a normal childhood. He wasn't tormented because of him being a Jinchuriki and he had a happy family with his sister Temari and brother Kankuro. The best part was that his mother was alive. But the one thing that made him happy as equally as his mother did was Naruto. In his dream, he and Naruto grew up with each other and their families let them play with each other along with the other children in the Hidden Sand Village.

(!)

In the real world, Gaara was cocooned and assimilated to the Shinju Tree just like Temari and Kankuro were along with everyone else on the planet. In the real world, Naruto wasn't there for him this time. It wouldn't matter anyway. He'll have no need for him once he was finished being transformed into a soldier.

(!)

His clothes disintegrated in the first year. The only article of clothing he had left was the gourd on his back and the sand that came with it.

(!)

A year later, the gourd was slowly dissolving into sand. His jutsu was being drained and therefore was losing control of the sand.

(!)

Another year passed. Gaara's skin was starting to become white, his hair was fading from red to green, the tattoo with the kanji for "Love" was fading away and his eyes became yellow. The gourd was almost dissolved.

(!)

By the time Gaara's body had been drained a year later, his self was already being drained as well. Already, his mother's love was gone and by that time, his cocoon was full of sand. But, the sand could tell this was not Gaara so he didn't need its protection. Gaara didn't notice. Besides, soon he'll have a new mother. One that he and his brother and sister will soon protect once their slow transformations are complete.

(!)

A year later, Gaara had been reduced to a shriveled husk. He looked so much like a mummy, his body would have felt right at home with the sand surrounding him. Now the cocoon can begin the process of bonding with his body, ignoring the sand.

(!)

The years went by and the cocoon bound itself to the body, tightening itself to the point that arms, legs, and facial features began to form.

(!)

When White Zetsu was done being formed from what remained of Gaara, he landed on the ground to join his fellow White Zetsu. He didn't realize it, but the two beside him used to be Temari and Kankuro. White Zetsu noticed there was some sand on his self. Without giving a second glance, he brushed it off. Before, he used to be alone and everyone hated him and he had very little friends. Now, he was one with the crowd and they were all comrades in arms. He was a loyal soldier, a part of a huge army, ready to obey Kaguya-hime's orders. The first thing she required her army to do was to be ready for the two invading interlopers. She had to protect her planet and White Zetsu was but part of an army of seven million strong that would aid her.


	6. Tenten White Zetsu Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tenten stops struggling, she finds the new life as a White Zetsu to be appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Tenten had stopped fighting the temptations and decided to stay. In her dream world, she was a weapons jutsu master, capable of defeating Hanzo the Salamander from the rival Hidden Rain Village. With the help of the tools of the Sage of the Six Paths' tools of course. She got to know this world's versions of her friends, despite the fact that their personalities seemed to have swapped. For example, the Naruto in this world was called Menma and acted more like Sasuke. And the Rock Lee in this world acted...mature. In fact, so did Guy Sensei. It was weird, but at the same time, Tenten smiled. Because the best reason of it was that in this world, Neji, despite the fact that this world's Neji was a pervert who used his Byakugan to look through women's clothes, was alive. Unlike the Neji in the real world who tragically died because of Madara.

A part of her wanted to leave as she knew the real friends were in danger somehow. But Tenten brushed those thoughts aside. There was something else that nagged her mentally. Menma once said she was not the Tenten he knew. She couldn't help but wonder, what happened to this world's Tenten? Perhaps she could help Menma find her one of these days. It would be weird for there to be two Tentens, but from what Menma told her, the Tenten he knew was a klutz. Perhaps she could teach this world's Tenten how to be a better fighter should she ever find her.

(!)

In the real world, as Tenten already knew, she was tied and cocooned to the Shinju along with all her friends and family. Kaguya-hime smiled. The girl knew she was in an illusion, yet she chose to stay anyway. She was too far deep in it. This girl deserved a reward. Once she becomes a White Zetsu, would be one of her generals.

(!)

A year passed and Tenten's clothes disappeared. While she knew she was in an illusion, she had no idea what was going on in the real world.

(!)

Another year passed and soon, her mind was being drained along with her chakra. Very slowly, everything that made her Tenten would be gone.

(!)

As time passed, Tenten's jutsu slowly became forgotten as the use of her chakra . She couldn't remember how to perform her weapon jutsu anymore.

(!)

More of Tenten's chakra and mind became drained as more years went by. By this point, she started to resemble a mummy, dried and withered. She was also starting to lose her sense of self. And in its place, orders from a mysterious female voice began to replace the thoughts she lost. Orders on how to be a soldier. A general. One of thousands. Tenten absorbed these words into her brain. Perhaps she didn't need to be a shinobi after all to be a warrior.

(!)

The last image of her fantasy was her and Neji admiring their grandchildren grow up to be shinobi. After that, all of Tenten's will and personality was gone.

(!)

What was left of Tenten now was nothing more than a dried up husk. But she did not die, but was being preserved for the next stage. Slowly, the cocoon began to tighten around her body, becoming like a second skin.

(!)

A year later, the cocoon became so tight, that the outlines of facial features started to form.

(!)

Another year passed, and the arms and legs started to form as well.

(!)

Slowly, the cocoon began to peel away after another year. Then the body was disconnected. What fell to the ground was not Tenten anymore. The skin was chalk white, the hair was short and green and the eyes were yellow. This was one of millions of White Zetsus, a soldier created to obey Kaguya-hime, the goddess of the world. This particular Zetsu would become one of the thousands of generals that would lead the others into battle. And in the upcoming conflict with the two interloping descendants of Kaguya-hime, the general will lead the troops well. White Zetsu smiled with pride. Truly, this was definitely better than being Tenten.


	7. Kiba White Zetsu Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba gives up his dream of being a Hokage and becomes a White Zetsu Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kiba was declared the sixth Hokage, much to Naruto and Konohamaru's jealousy. His first decree as Hokage? He would create a new national holiday dedicated to dogs. Then Kakashi informed him there already was one, but it was rather obscure. So, he decided to rescue the holiday from obscurity and made National Dog Day, August 26; to be known throughout the world. Akamaru, his Great Pyrenees, barked, his mate fat with a litter of expecting puppies by his side.

(!)

In the real world, Kiba was cocooned and connected to the Shinju along with Akamaru and all his friends and loved ones. Kaguya-hime let him dream his foolish dream. Soon, he will learn how not to be a leader, but a follower. A follower and a fighter.

(!)

A year later, Kiba's clothes vanished. He would not need them.

(!)

Another year passed, and Kiba's chakra started to become drained as his jutsu started to become forgotten. Akamaru also had his jutsu drained as well. Soon, he would just be an ordinary dog.

(!)

Another year passed. Kiba was starting to resemble a mummy as his body became drained of chakra. Now, his personality would be drained next. Akamaru's personality had already been drained after his chakra was drained dry.

(!)

As the years passed, Kiba's body began to change. His skin turned chalk white with jagged lines on it, his brown hair turned green, his black eyes turned yellow and his slit pupils turned round.

(!)

After Kiba lost his sense of self, his mind became filled with commands from an alien-like woman's voice. A voice telling him his dream was over. He was not meant to be a leader, but a soldier that followed orders. Soon, he would serve a higher power that surpassed the Hokage and he will obey her. Kiba absorbed all these commands and did not resist.

(!)

Soon, there was nothing left of Kiba but a dried up husk. But he was not dead. He was preserved so he can take on a new form in the next phase of the transformation into a White Zetsu.

(!)

The cocoon had finished compressing tight against his body, so much so that one can see the outline of the body's facial features.

(!)

The cocoon had finished peeling off and White Zetsu dropped to the ground along with all the other White Zetsus, all of whom used to be his friends and loved ones. Suddenly, a dog barked next to him. A Great Pyrenees was looking around, confused as to what had happened to it. White Zetsu patted its head. Something about this seemed right. But as soon as Kaguya-hime made her presence known, White Zetsu diverted his attention away from the dog and towards his princess. The dog looked up at her and bowed its head as well. All life on earth, animals and humans who were not turned into White Zetsus alike, were to serve Kaguya-hime. And they will be grateful to her once she saves them all from the two intruding interlopers.


	8. Tsunade White Zetsu Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade stops being a woman of power and becomes White Zetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Lady Tsunade was pissed. Her friend Jiraiya had given her brother Nawaki a very inappropriate magazine and he was to suffer punishment: a merciless thrashing. So was Orochimaru for not stopping them. Nawaki wasn't spared either. Dan, the current Hokage, could only watch and laugh, grateful that HE wasn't the one taking a ferocious and vicious beating.

(!)

Tsunade mumbled in her sleep as she was bound to the Shinju Tree. Already, her clothes had been destroyed, exposing her godlike beauty. Or at least she would be if she weren't cocooned along with the rest of the world. It wouldn't matter. Soon, she will look like everyone else. To be a soldier required to be uniformed.

(!)

Upon being drained of her jutsu a year later, her Strength of a Hundred Seal was undone, revealing her true form of a woman in her fifties. Her body was wrinkled, her hair was gray and her strength had all but depleted. And this time, she was going to stay that way.

(!)

A year later, more of her chakra was gone, and her body followed suit. She looked so much like a skeleton at this point, it was a miracle she could even be formed in the first place.

(!)

Only a month passed and in her body's fragile state, her self was quickly erased. In its place were orders coming from an unknown female: alien, yet motherly, telling her how she was meant to be a soldier, not a leader. And as a soldier, she'll follow orders from her goddess. A goddess with beauty that is far superior than hers. Tsunade took in all these words with no resistance. Perhaps it was meant to be.

(!)

Tsunade's body had taken another turn: her skin had become white, her hair shortened and turned from blonde to green and her eyes turned from gold to a sick yellow.

(!)

As the cocoon began to tighten around her, forming her new skin, her body slowly began to regain the muscles her body had lost, but her body structure changed to become one fit for a soldier.

(!)

Tsunade was gone. In her place was one in over a million White Zetsu, ready to serve and all traces of the Legendary Sucker erased. Now she was a loyal soldier to Kaguya-hime. Honestly, White Zetsu didn't care. She liked a woman in power. And kaguya- liked it when her soldiers were loyal to one who had power. Someone like her.


	9. Konohamaru Transformation Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konohamaru turns into White Zetsu.

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Konohamaru Sarutobi was smiling with glee as he was declared the world's youngest Hokage. The first two things he did as Sixth Hokage was to declare the Sexy Jutsu to be an acquired jutsu to be learned in the Accademy and to have Naruto as his assistant. But he did have three good reasons why he wanted Naruto as an assisstant: one, he couldn't deal with all the paperwork by himself. And two, he wanted to make sure he became Hokage because he wanted to and not because he was related to his grandfather, the Third Hokage. The third reason? Because he wanted to personally pass the mantle to Naruto when he became Seventh Hokage and become HIS assistant. His teammates, Udon and Moegi were happy and practically hugging him. His sensei, Ebisu was bursting with tears. And as for Naruto? He frowned with jealousy, but then he smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Konohamaru returned the gesture and promised he would be by his side when they switch roles.

(!)

In the real world, Konohamaru, along with all of Konohagakure and the rest of the world, he was cocooned and connected to the Shinju Tree. Yes, not even the young genin were spared from this fate. They too were to become White Zetsus and become loyal only to Kaguya-hime. Of course, that won't happen for years, so the boy had plenty of time to enjoy his dream until the time came.

(!)

The first year, Konohamaru's clothes disintegrated. He would not need them come the transformation.

(!)

The second year, Konohamaru's chakra slowly began to become drained from his body. Soon, the jutsu he learned from Naruto will be lost to him forever. Especially the Sexy Jutsus.

(!)

As the years passed, Konohamaru's body started to show signs of being drained of his chakra: his skin was becoming tight around his skeleton, his eyes were sunk into their sockets and his hair had lost its color.

(!)

The more his chakra was drained, the more his personality and defining features were drained as well. The cocoon slowly started to bond with him and press into him, becoming like a second skin.

(!)

As Konohamaru's self became slowly drained, a voice rang out in his head. A female voice telling him he would grow up not to be a leader anymore, but a follower. A soldier under her command, but for a greater good. He, along with thousands of others like him would follow her into battle against the interlopers who would dare steal her chakra. Konohamaru had no idea what she was talking about, but at this point, he didn't care. He was a soldier after all. And soldiers obey orders.

(!)

What was left of Konohamaru now was nothing but a dried up husk, deprived of everything that made him Konohamaru. Now the transformation can begin. His skin turned chalk white with jagged lines appearing on it, his hair grew short and spiky and turned from black to green and his eyes turned from black to sickly yellow.

(!)

Finally, the cocoon began to peel away and White Zetsu dropped from the tree and onto the ground. There were thousands of White Zetsus just like him now, among them were his teammates Udon and Moegi and his Sensei Udon. At the same time, there were humans who had not had the honor of being transformed, but now had all their memories re-written in order to worship Mistress Kaguya as the goddess she was.

White Zetsu had turned from a naive boy with foolish dreams to a proper soldier ready to protect the world, its people and its goddess. He smiled. It's better to be White Zetsu than Konohamaru Sarutobi.


	10. Chōji White Zetsu Trasformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chōji's turn to become White Zetsu.

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Chōji was in heaven. Food everywhere. All the food he could ever want and more. All of them were prepared by his girlfriend, Ami Yoshimaru, a brown-haired girl from Konohagakure who (much to the shock of Ino and Shikamaru) had a thing for gluttons. And in her eyes, Chōji was the biggest glutton she had ever met. So of course, whenever he was away on a mission, Ami would always prepare a feast fit for the Hokage whenever he got back. The only problem was, Chōji didn't sometimes know when to stop, leaving nothing for her. But she would always laugh, pat his head and just prepare more food for herself. Chōji was happy.

(!)

In the real world, Chōji was cocooned and tied to the Shinju along with his teammates, his family and his friends. In a matter of years, he would undergo a transformation just like the rest of them. One that would change him from being a big-boned, ever happy and food loving ninja into an obedient soldier for Mistress Kaguya. And he won't have to worry about being called fat anymore because everyone will look exactly the same.

(!)

In a year, Chōji's clothes evaporated, leaving him completely naked. He would not need them.

(!)

A year later, Chōji's chakra slowly began to become drained and the signs were showing. He already losing the amount of fat in his body, his skin was turning pale and his brown hair lost its color. And that was not all. His jutsus were being drained as well. In a matter of months, he would not be able to perform any of the Akimichi jutsus anymore such as the Meat Bullet Tank and Expansion Justsu. But he would not need them for when the change was complete.

(!)

Chōji became incredibly thin after another year passed. Now that his entire chakra was drained, his personality slowly began to be rewritten. He no longer cared if people called him fat anymore. And soon he would no longer care about food anymore. He no longer cared about being a shinobi anymore. All he cared about was serving Princess Kaguya. He was a soldier in development. A soldier was not meant to be fat. A soldier was meant to be fit and obedient. And he will become those things.

(!)

Another year passed. What was left of Chōji was now a husk of a man. He was now a dried up mummy, but he was still alive. He was preserved so that his body can now begin the next phase of the transformation. The first part was to restore the body's muscles. Very slowly, they regrew until the body now had the build of a well-built soldier.

(!)

A year later, Chōji's hair color had completely changed from brown to a sickly green color, his black eyes turned yellow and his skin turned chalk white. He was almost ready.

(!)

Another year passed. The cocoon containing Chōji Akimichi unraveled itself and let loose not Chōji, but White Zetsu, one of millions, and all of them loyal to Princess Kaguya. Beside him were his teammates. Once, they were Ino and Shikamaru, but they were White Zetsu just like him. If there was any trace of Chōji left, he would be happy. People were not going to call him fat anymore because everyone was now the same. And they all had one goal: protect Princess Kaguya and her world.


	11. Rock Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rock Lee's turn to become White Zetsu.

In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Rock Lee was able to beat Naruto and Neji. All without using ninjutsu and genjutsu. Just taijutsu. Tenten was cheering him on and patting him on the back. His sensei, Might Guy was cheering on and declaring him the true embodiment of the youthful spring. But the best part of it all was Sakura, wrapping her arms around him and declaring her love for him. Oh, yeah. Life was good!

(!)

In the real world, Lee, along with everyone else, was cocooned and tied to the Divine Tree's roots. Kaguya smirked at this fool's dream. No ninjutsu or genjutsu, he wasn't worthy of being a ninja. Yet, as a White Zetsu, he would do better.

(!)

The first thing that disappeared was his clothes, exposing his muscular frame. The result of years of rigorous training. He won't need them.

(!)

Very slowly, his chakra was drained, robbing him of all the strength and taijutsu his body had accumulated over the years.

(!)

Years passed. Lee's chakra was almost gone. By this point, his muscles had receded and his skeleton was starting to poke through the skin.

(!)

As his body was being drained, his mind was going, too. The teachings of Might Guy were being forgotten and so too was his philosophy of the Springtime of Youth. In place of Might Guy's teachings were the commands of a female. She was the epitome of the Springtime of Youth because she would never age and never die. She told Lee it was his job as a soldier to preserve that youth for all eternity. Lee listened to it all and not once did he resist.

(!)

More years passed. What was left of Lee was now nothing but a withered husk. But just like everyone else caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he was kept alive and preserved. Now his body can begin the second phase.

(!)

First, his muscles started to grow back until he had the build of a proper soldier.

(!)

Months passed and by this point, his skin turned white with jagged lines on it. His black bowl cut turned into spiky green hair and his eyes turned from black to a sickly yellow.

(!)

A few more months passed. Finally, the cocoon broke and the White Zetsu inside fell to the ground and joined all the other White Zetsu. All of them equal in appearance and in strength. Lee no longer had to worry about being a ninja with no ninjutsu or genjutsu; just taijutsu. Now, he was White Zetsu, a soldier with one purpose: to protect Princess Kaguya and her world. For she was the eternal Springtime of Youth. It was his job to preserve that youth no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
